headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
She-Wolf of London: She-Wolf of London
| next = "The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath" }}"She-Wolf of London" is the series premiere of the She-Wolf of London television series. Directed by Dennis Abey, it first aired on Tuesday, October 9th, 1990 on NBC. In this episode, college student Randi Wallace travels from California to England to study under Professor Ian Matheson. While walking the moors, she is attacked by a vicious animal and soon discovers that she is now cursed to become a werewolf when the moon is full. Synopsis On the moors of England, a young man runs towards a Gypsy camp howling in pain. The Gypsies grow frantic and climb into their caravans, locking the doors behind them. The young man turns into a werewolf and his horrific growl spreads across the camp. Meanwhile, a college student from L.A. named Randi Wallace takes a flight to London. A flight attendant named Dawn offers her something to eat, and Randi declines, as they only have meat-based meals and she is a vegetarian. She arrives at the university, but is late for class. She meets her instructor, Doctor Ian Matheson, an expert on mythology. Randi is surprised to see that her teacher is a young, attractive man rather than the snooty, middle-aged tweed coat-wearing professor she had expected to find. After class, Randi and Ian get to know one another and he learns that she is having trouble finding boarding on campus. He offers her a place to stay at his family's bed and breakfast. Randi meets his parents, Henry and Elizabeth, his elderly Aunt Elsa and his young nephew Julian. That evening, Randi takes her word processor out on the moors to work on her thesis. She is trying to write a paper disproving various cultural myths. As the hour grows late, the moon rises and she hears a growling sound coming from outside. A werewolf, slashes its way into her tent and viciously mauls her. Randi survives and is taken to a London hospital. A physician named Doctor Stevens treats her wounds and she awakens with very minimal scarring. Doctor Matheson comes to the hospital and she tells him about the animal attack. Although Matheson is a scholar of myths and legends, he refuses to entertain the notion that Randi was attacked by a werewolf. When she is well enough to travel, Ian brings her back home. On the evening of the next full moon, Randi goes to the University library to study. She begins to feel ill and leaves the library, passing by a laboratory filled with cage animals. The animals grow agitated in her presences and Randi begins to transform into a werewolf for the very first time. Doctor Matheson comes to the school looking for her, but finds only the werewolf. The creature chases after him and he runs, screaming for his life. The werewolf slashes its way through several doors in its efforts to kill him, but he manages to escape unscathed. The following day, Ian tries to rationalize what he had seen. He reports the incident to a police inspector named Magid. He finds Randi safe and sound and eventually comes to learn that she is now a werewolf. Randi reads up on the subject of werewolves and learns that there are only two known cures: Either the werewolf must sever the bloodline by killing the one who turned them, or they must take their own life. In the hopes of finding a clue as to the creature that bit her, the two travel the moors until they find the ruined tent Randi had been staying in on the night she was attacked. She finds a broken ring lying near the camp site and Ian identifies it as jewelry commonly worn by gypsies. Their investigation leads them to a Gypsy camp and they meet an elderly woman named Madame Elena. They show her the ring and she instantly recognizes it and grows fearful. She presses them to leave the camp, but Randi runs into a man named Pitak. Pitak instantly recognizes her and grows increasingly angry. He runs off and jumps into his car and begins driving away. Ian and Randi follow suit and they pursue him down a winding road through a canyon. Pitak loses control of his vehicle and steers it off a cliff. The car crashes at the bottom and catches on fire. As the flames consume him, Pitak reveals his werewolf nature. Although Pitak is dead, Randi still suffers from the curse. Either the legends were wrong, or Pitak was not the werewolf who bit her. Ian promises that he will do everything he can to help Randi find a cure. Cast Principal Cast Featuring Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * She-Wolf of London was created by Tom McLoughlin & Mick Garris. * This episode is included on disc one of the She-Wolf of London: Love and Curses DVD collection. * Executive producer Patricia Finnegan is credited as Pat Finnegan in this episode. * Actor Pete Lee-Wilson is credited as Pete Lee Wilson in this episode. * Actress Annabelle Weenick is credited as Annabelle Lee in this episode. * Actress Diane Youdale Mayhew is credited as Diane Youdale in this episode. * Ian's parents are credited as Mum and Dad Matheson in this episode. Their first names, Henry and Elizabeth, are revealed in "The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath". * Actor Pavel Douglas also plays a character named Michael Westfield in the episode "Little Bookshop of Horrors". * The full moon is the first thing that is seen in this series. * The book that Randi is reading on the airplane is Myths in the Modern World by Ian Matheson. Explicit content * Female partial nudity: Randi shows a brief glimpse of side-boob while changing her clothes after her hospital stay. * Male rear nudity: A student removes his bath towel after showering and offers it to Randi. Quotes * Randi Wallace: I got a bad feeling about this. * Ian Matheson: That it isn't over? * Randi Wallace: No, it's not. * Ian Matheson: If I saw what I think I saw... * Randi Wallace: You saw it. It's for real. * Ian Matheson: And now you're free? * Randi Wallace: Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my curse. .... * Ian Matheson: I think you should return to the States. * Randi Wallace: No way. I am not taking home some English curse. I know what happened last night. It was real. It happened to me and it means that everything we know is wrong. * Ian Matheson: Randi, there are... no... werewolves. * Randi Wallace: Prove it. .... * Ian Matheson: I still don't know how you know what happened to me but I'm sure you're not... * Randi Wallace: What? A werewolf? God, if ever I wanted to believe you, it's now. * Ian Matheson: Then believe me, Randi, please. The trauma you suffered, of course, has obviously caused some sort of psychogenic reaction. * Randi Wallace: What are you saying - that in my altered state, I destroyed an animal lab and then I decided to march into the library so I could shove splinters under my fingernails? See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:1990 television episodes Category:Keith Webber Category:Pete Lee-Wilson Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified